This proposal is an "Administrative Supplemental Budget Request" to the Fogarty International Center (FIC) for expanded training within the Yale AITRP to further build in-country research and public health capacity in Transitional Case Management (TCM) of cases of active Mycobacterium tuberculosis infection in Russian prisoners at the time of their release. The training and research program that we propose has the following objectives: 1) To identify two psychologists or sociologists from the Departments of Psychology and/or Sociology at St. Petersburg State University and one junior physician currently working at the Tuberculosis Institute I St. Petersburg, Russia who will receive targeted training in; infectious disease epidemiology at Yale University School of Public Health; Transitional Case Management of prisoners at the time of their release from prison; direct observed therapy (DOTS). To provide these junior physician/scientists with re-entry grants for conducting research in St. Petersburg concerning identifying cost-effective practical methods for assuring that these recently discharged prisoners will be properly placed in an after-care situation providing adequate treatment for their Mycobacterium tuberculosis infection. This proposal links five institutions; Yale University School of Public Health; the CT Prison Association; the Tuberculosis Institute in St. Petersburg; the Departments of Psychology and Sociology at St. Petersburg State University; and the Center for Sociology, Psychology and Law Research, an NGO in St. Petersburg with experience in aftercare for individuals recently released from prison. These five institutions will collaborate in a training and research program to introduce a system of Transitional Case Management (TCM) of active cases of tuberculosis in prisoners immediately upon release from a prison in St. Petersburg, Russia. This three-year program will conduct an open search in the Departments of Psychology at St. Petersburg State University (SPSU) for two psychologists and/or sociologists and in the Tuberculosis Institute for one junior physician who will each spend 12 months in the United States; 7 months at Yale for graduate training in infectious disease epidemiology; 4 months in the Translational Linkage to the Community (TLC) Program at the Connecticut Prison Association for on-the job training in translational use management of prisoners with anti-tuberculosis treatment. Following this 12 month stay in the United States; each Fogarty Transitional Case Management Scholar will return to St. Petersburg to begin research work on a subject related to transitional case management of prisoners released with active TB. This work will be supported by his/her Re-entry Grant. A senior scientist(s) at SPSU or the TI and a senior scientist(s) at Yale will provide appropriate mentorship.